Names and Titles
by Greeks vs Geeks
Summary: Made into a series of one shots unless told otherwise. Connected to my other story, Snowstorm of Secrets. Prequel if you will. Jack is still new to the Guardians and the rest of the Spirit and Magical World. So when North brings up titles, Jack is confused. This leads to all the Guardians butting in on Jack's lack-of etiquette. The Guardians and Jack family time.
1. Names with North

_**An idea that popped into my head when I was writing chapter 4 for A Snowstorm of Secrets. Think of it as a little snippet of Jack's relationship with everyone before SoS. Enjoy.**_

Jack was still getting used to being a Guardian. After all, with 300 years of self defense and jitteriness, he was a loose cannon. Of course, he tried to control himself around the others. He didn't want to scare them off with his lack of control, but it was hard and tiring.

Names, for example, were still an untouched territory for Jack. Of course, he knew nicknames and teasing names, but as for titles and who to call what and what this name means, he was lost. So, when North announced that Jack needed to introduce himself at the next party and asked for his title, Jack gave him a confused look.

"Title? What's that?" North's laugh filled the room, causing a passing yeti to jump, dropping the project it was working on.

"Come now Jack, you pull my leg. Still need title from you." North smiled cheerily at the boy. His smile faded as he looked at the boy's face to see that he wasn't joking. "You don't know title?" The winter sprite shrugged.

"No, I never had to know it. No one knew my name, remember? Frankly, I don't even know what a title technically is." Jack answered in a nonchalant way. Internally, Jack was freaking out. Was he supposed to know this? Why would he need it? the flight mechanism started to kick in, but Jack pushed it down.

"Title is what you do, what your known for. Tooth's title is the Warrior Queen of the Tooth Fairies and Guardian of Memories. Like that. So, what do you do?" North asked once again. Jack pondered this.

"Well, I'm on the Seasons Council. You know, where the seasons pick one sprite to represent their season? I got picked as the Spirit of Winter 200 years ago as a joke. None of the winter spirits really want to do it." Jack stated, shrugging his shoulders. North's eyes widened.

"You're Spirit of Winter?" Jack nodded, getting uncomfortable with this conversation. It wasn't that big of a deal. It was a just a job that made him go to a 2 hour long meeting at the end of fall. In fact, it was really boring.

"It's not a big deal."

"Tis big deal! Why didn't you tell us you held powerful title? No wonder you had that power in the battle against Pitch." North exclaimed before going deep in thought. He began mumbling something before turning back to Jack. "Who leader of Council?"

"Talayeh, Spirit of Summer. But you won't catch her this time of year. She is really busy since its summer time in the Northern Hemisphere. She is probably going nonstop right now." Jack stated, starting to float in the air.

"I must talk with her. When will she be open? Do you know?" North asked, determination in his eyes. Jack froze, unsure what to say. Talayeh would be hibernating for two weeks after summer was fully over, but he couldn't tell North that. It was a secret that only the season sprites knew and they wanted to keep it that way.

"I don't know, I guess in the winter. I'm not really close to her. You know, polar opposites and all. Can barely stay in the same room as her." Jack began to hover close to an open window, ready to take off if things got to out of hand. North grumbled at that, but clapped his hands.

"Will put off introducing you til after we talk. Fine, no? gives you time to get used to Guardianship." North decided. Jack scrunched his eyebrows.

"Why do you need to talk to her before we introduce me? And if you wait til after you talk to her, you're going to have to wait til next year. We might as well have it now." North shook his head.

"Can't do. Must talk with her to make sure I introduce you right. Titles are important in the Spirit and Magical World. Must get it right." Jack's eyes widened.

"Why are they important?" North chuckled as he remembered that Jack didn't know the social protocol for the magical society. He had much to teach the boy.

"It is how everyone will see you. By your title, they see who you are and how powerful you are. The Magical Society is much like human society was 600 years ago. Maybe older. We don't like change much." North explained. Jack got tense as the words sunk in.

"Wow. I didn't know they were that important. No wonder your pointing a lot of work into this, seeing that this is going to be my first time in front of so many beings." Jack's flight impulse was going into overdrive at the pressure. What if he messed up. He would embarrass the Guardians. What if they didn't want him after that? North saw the boy's worry. As much as jack would like to believe he was hard to read, he was an open book.

"Don't worry Jack. It'll be perfect! No problems." North said with excitement. That didn't help the young sprite's nerves.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later. Got work to do." Jack stated, void of all emotion. This caused North to frown. The boy was obviously upset. North sighed and clasped the Jack's shoulder. Jack flinched slightly, still not used to others touching him.

"Jack, no worries. I will teach you all you need to know. Tooth and Sandy will help. Even Bunny if you ask nicely. We are happy you're with us, Jack. That's why we hold ball." North explained, giving the boy comforting words. "You're always welcomed and if help is needed, then we help." The boy gave North a grateful smile. The large man was slowly turning into a father for Jack. And… he didn't mind.

"Thanks North." The old Cossack returned Jack's smile. The boy had already made a place in North's heart and North was determined to keep him there. North had always wanted a son and maybe Jack could become his.

They both said their goodbyes as Jack left to do his duties. Well the duties he had left. Summer was in full swing, so there wasn't much he could do. Jack smiled to himself at North's words. By joining the Guardians, Jack wasn't alone anymore. Maybe, he could get used to this. Maybe he would finally have a place to go to in his time of need. And maybe, just maybe, he could finally have another family.

He became excited for the next year, when he would get introduced to the Magical World. After all, with North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny helping him, what is the worst that could happen?

_**Well…that didn't turn out how I planned. It actually ended completely different from what I originally thought. Oh well, my first one shot. Didn't turn out as bad as I thought. I wish I had colorful commentary today, but everyone is too busy to talk with little ol' me. (Tear) Oh well! So, this kinda turned out as a prequel to A Snowstorm of Secrets. It will tie in later to the story, scouts honor. Speaking of, who's excited for Girls Scout Cookies to come in this week? (Well, at least for me.) **_

…_**this went completely off topic. Ciao! And I'll have the next chapter for A Snowstorm of Secrets up in hopefully the next 2 weeks. Fingers crossed.**_


	2. Table Manners With Tooth

_**So, I wasn't sure if I should continue this piece. After all, it is a one-shot, or at least that is what I t was planned to be. But, ideas were brewing in my head and so now, if this continues to be a popular story and you guys like it, it will be a series of one-shot that happen before my Snowstorm of Secrets story, all about the Guardians helping Jack learn social etiquette for his announcement ball or whatever. So, enjoy some Motherly Tooth and Childish Jack nonsense!**_

When Jack was asked to visit the Tooth Palace and stay for the night, he was confused. He was more than happy to accept the invitation, but it was strange for Tooth to ask him to her home. She was often too busy for any visitors and thought it was rude to interrupt the conversations all the time with her orders to her fairies. Never the less, Jack flew to the palace and landed in the middle of the room. Fairies were flying to and fro, carrying teeth and quarter. As soon as Jack landed, two fairies came up to him and started pushing him in the direction of a balcony with a table and tea set. Jack laughed at their antics and waved his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok! I know, go to the table. Thanks guys." He told them, flying over to the table. He landed next to it and examined the set up. It looked like one of the tea parties that Sophie had made him sit through, except with actual tea cups and food. He reached to grab one of the mini sandwiches when a small blur of feathers flew towards him, hugging his cheek. "Baby Tooth! How are you?"

The fairy tweeted a reply before trying to look at Jack's teeth. A cough stopped the small fairy. The fairy blushed before fluttering to her mother. Tooth smiled at Jack, but didn't approach him for an excited hug like usual.

"I'm so glad you could make it Jack! I was worried that you wouldn't accept my invitation. Come and sit down." Tooth requested, sitting first. Jack followed in suit, leaning his chair back.

"Of course I would accept Tooth. I was just surprised that you would ask. I mean, you're so busy with collecting teeth and all." Jack's sentence drifted off, both knowing that Tooth's busy schedule never really left time for them to talk.

"Well, North informed me about something that I decided I needed to make time for. So, you have my full attention. Baby Tooth will take care of the teeth while I'm with you. And Jack, please stop that. You're going to fall and hurt yourself." Tooth reprimanded him. Baby tooth rushed off to her sisters, intent on doing a good job. Jack straightened up at Tooth's words, blushing slightly. He still wasn't used to her being a motherly figure. After the battle with Pitch, she quickly slipped into the routine of doting over him and correcting his bad habits.

"Sorry, so what did North tell you?" Tooth smiled softly at the boy's confusion. Of course North wouldn't tell him what she was planning.

"Well, North said that you didn't know any social etiquette and that he was teaching you." Jack groaned and slumped forward, resting his forehead on the edge of the table. North had become obsessed with teaching him how to behave. It was nice and even doting at first but it was getting old. If he had to hear one more thing about how to bow properly, he was going to flip a lid and stay at Antarctica until the ball.

"Did he put you up to something?" Tooth laughed at the winter sprite's reaction to that snippet of information.

"No, he didn't put me up to anything, Sweet Tooth. I talked to him about your lessons and we worked something out." Jack lifted his head enough for him to look at Tooth in confusion.

"What's that?"

"I take care of your table manners, how to act in front of a lady, ballroom etiquette, and clothing while North will teach you how to fence, defend yourself, titles, and your history lessons. You will meet with me twice a month for a whole day and North will teach you while you stay at Santoff Cluassen." Tooth rattled off, making sure that she got her information right. Jack shot up from his seat and looked at her in horror.

"What!" Jack was mad to say the least. He thought Tooth had talked North out of his lesson, not given him more.

"Jack, you have to know all of this stuff. The Magical World resembles a mixture of human's Victorian era with a 14th century structured hierarchy of immortals. You are going to be expected to know all these things." Tooth tried to reason with Jack.

"Why! Why do I have to know all of this? It didn't matter until I joined the Guardians. In fact, no one cared about me until I joined. So why do I have to learn any of this? Can't I just skip out of the parties and all?" Jack exclaimed, pacing back and forth with the same nervousness that he got when North talked about titles with him. Toothiana examined Jack for a minute before getting up and pulling the young boy into a hug. Jack tensed slightly, before relaxing and returning the hug.

"Oh Sweet Tooth, I know it's a lot to take in. Most sprites get to learn it over 300 years or so before they're expected to show it. But honey, the other spirits look up to us. They expect a lot out of the Guardians. It just comes with the territory." Tooth explained, stroking his hair in attempt to comfort him. She forgets that he is just a boy, a boy that hasn't grown up in this world.

"Why can't I just skip out on the parties until I know all of this stuff?" He mumbled in the fairy's shoulder. Tooth laughed.

"Because Aster has to come and if we let you stay home, he's going to throw a big fit. Don't worry Sweet Tooth, we'll teach you everything you need to know. And you'll only have to use it during social events. We don't care how you act or how you dress Jack, we are just trying to protect you from the other Spirits and Magicals ridicule." Tooth answered. Jack pulled away from her and gave her a small smile.

"So I only have to use my manners at social events?"

Toothiana gave the boy a glare. "Common sense, Jack. Despite popular belief, I know you have it. Now, let's get started. Have a seat. The first thing is table manners." Jack sat down again, still grinning at the hummingbird woman that had somehow became a mother in this short amount of time. Maybe learning all of this etiquette stuff won't be that bad. I mean, it's not like Tooth was going to lecture him about every single little thing he did.

Boy was he in for a surprise. Let's just say that those next hours were going to be utter torture for Jack Frost.

_**Greeks vs Geeks: Short and sweet. I don't know if I'm good at one shots or not. I'm so used to writing plot lines and big story arcs, I can't tell when I should end it and how to start it. So, any advice or constructive criticism is welcome. Even flat out rudeness is welcome. I really don't care as long as your rant and rudeness have a point. So this was Tooth's. Next will either be Bunny's or Sandy's. You guys can decide. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Review and Ciao! **_


	3. Attire with Aster

_**Well, you guys liked this way more than I thought. So thanks for the self-esteem boast. I know it's been like 2 weeks since I last updated but I have a perfectly good reason! I was grounded from my phone…and the internet…and word document…for my English grade. Ironic right? Luckily, I got it all back this Monday night so another chapter! If you read my other stories, A Snowstorm of Secrets or Your Guardian Angel, they will both be updated before this Saturday. Heads up, I won't be updating for the next week or 2. It usually takes a week to write and edit my chapters and I'll be in the mountains this next week, so no writing time. And school's a killer right now so…. Anyway, I've stalled long enough; on with Bunny's chapter!**_

_**News Flash(3/15/2014): Updated, full chapter now! I fixed some stuff, but you know, I'm not perfect. Enjoy!**_

The last straw had been pulled. Jack Frost was done. At first, these etiquette lesson things were okay; slightly demeaning but okay. Then Tooth came into the picture and things took a turn for the worse. Now if he wasn't at Tooth's, being lecture about every single mistake, he was avoiding North, with his long history lessons and brutal sparing missions. Despite Jack's amazing hand-eye coordination, he was a failure with the sword. Sure, he could defend himself with his staff and magic, but after a while, he got tired and was known to pass out if he used too much magic.

It had been 2 months. 2 months with putting up with all the lessons and pressure. And Jack was done. He was Antarctica-ing it. Let them cool down for a bit and then deal with it. It was summer in the Northern hemisphere anyway, so Antarctica would be his wonderful snowy paradise. No one but penguins, polar bears, and the seals to bother him. But sadly, nothing goes as planned for him.

On instinct, Jack stopped at some of his areas to give the normally warm southern hemisphere some light winter breeze and in the few areas, a little snow. This is what led him to rest in Victoria, Australia. The mountains in the area could handle the snow and there was nothing like seeing the little kids and tourists take a spin on the slopes. He thought of trying it himself, but ultimately decided against it. He could do that in Antarctica later. Speaking of which, he should probably get going if he was going to build some type of temporary house or find a cave to stay at while he was there. He started to rise, but he felt someone close by.

"Whatcha doin' here, ya grumby?" a deep voice asked to his right. Spinning around, he saw that it none other than his favorite kangaroo.

"Hey Bun-Bun, didn't think to see you in the mountains today. Want to try your hand at skiing?" Jack joked, standing on his staff with inhuman balance. Aster gave him a disapproving look, trying to mask his concern. North had talked to him, saying that Jack might try and run to Antarctica to escape his 'etiquette lessons'. Not that he blamed the boy.

"Ah know why you're this far down, Jack. Takin' a trip to Antarctica ain't ya?" Jack froze at Aster's words but gave the rabbit a mischievous smirk.

"Now why on earth would I do that, Bun-Bun? I'm just doing my duty, spreading snow and joy to everyone."

"Really? So ya ain't trying to skip out on your littl' lessons?" Aster inquired. Jack's face dropped at this.

"So you caught me. No doubt North told you to find me. Are you going to make me go back and do those lessons?" Aster snorted and tapped the ground twice with his foot.

"Nah mate, Ah'm gonna give ya a place that ain't filled with penguins to relax. Come'n, let's take a trip ta the Warren." Aster explained before jumping in the hole. Jack was stunned for a moment but quickly followed. He was a little wary of Aster's sudden act of kindness, but wasn't going to question it. Maybe the older spirit had finally forgiven him in full about last Easter and the Blizzard of '68. A small part of him hoped that Aster had moved past it and they could be actual friends. He soon landed on the green grass of the Warren and breathed in the smell of flowers and spring. Spring may not have been his season, but it still had a calming effect, even if it had an annoying spirit like May.

"Enjoying yourself?" Aster's voice came from behind Jack, cuasing the winter child to take to the sky in fright. The pooka chuckled at Jack, who was casting him a death glare.

"Not funny, Kangaroo. So, why'd you bring me to your humble abode?" Jack asked, staying in the air. Aster smirked at the boy.

"Ah get why your hidin' from those two. Social etiquette is a pain in the backside and Ah hate every time we got to hold some type of event. So, Ah get where you're comin' from. So, do ya want to help me paint some googlies?" Aster offered, hopping over to one of his painting rivers. Jack raised an eyebrow and followed the pooka, flying low enough to be at eye level.

"Didn't Easter end like 2 months ago? Why are you getting started now? Isn't it a little early?" Jack inquired. Aster scoffed at his question and sat down next to a tree and the river, where the googlies were running around. A couple brushes were on the ground, along with several sets of paint.

"It's never too early for Easter, mate. Besides, I got to get a head start so this next coming one can make up for-" Aster started to say before cutting himself off. "Are ya gonna help or not?"

Jack seemed scared to get anywhere near the eggs. "Are you sure you want my help? I mean, after all that happened…" His sentence drifted off, both knowing about the elephant in the room. Aster did a 'pish posh' motion and patted the ground next to him.

"Forgiven Jackie. It wasn't your fault. An' what better way to make up for it than helpin' with the next one?" Jack gave Aster a small smile and sat down carefully, grabbing a brush and one of the palettes.

"Ok, if you say so." Giving the young spirit a small smile, Aster returned back to his work.

Several hours past as the two spirits sat there, painting the eggs floating down the stream. Engrossed in their work, they didn't realize the time until it had been 5 hours. By that time, Jack had taken off his hoodie, revealing the ancient white shirt that he was wearing when MiM had saved him. Aster had looked at him with questions filling his head, but pushed them out of mind. If Jack wanted to talk about it, he would bring it up.

Soon, the time did catch Aster's attention, much to his dismay. "Ok, Jack. Ah think its time to pack up. We've been workin' for a good 5 hours and ah haven't eaten since breakfast." Aster announce, drawing the young boy out of his reserve. Looking up from the half painted egg, he gave Aster an innocent look.

"Aw, come on Kangaroo! One more hour? If I go back now, then North is going to make me do a fencing lesson and I don't need any more bruises from that." Jack whined, still seated on the ground. Aster stood up and gave Jack a stern look.

"Not on your nelly, Frostbite. Come on, lets get washed up and get ya home. Ah'm sure North is goin' out his mind." Aster instructed. Jack groaned and started to get up, but slipped on a stray paintbrush. Falling backwards, he landed in the river. Before Aster could even think of jumping in to save the boy, the river started to freeze, with Jack still under.

Panicking, Aster dove into the pool. And immediately regretted it. The river had dropped 20 degrees in the span of two seconds, almost sending the pooka into shock. Shaking off the numbing feeling, he dove deeper to where Jack was. The boy's face was frozen in panic but he wasn't moving, like he was still in shock. Aster looped his arm around the spirit's waist and shot up to the surface. As soon as they broke the surface, Aster threw Jack unceremoniously to the bank of the river while he swam to the edge. Jack rolled over to his stomach and began to cough up the colorful water. He was decked out in rainbow swirls, from his hair to his white shirt to even his pants. Aster wasn't in the best of shape either. Water clung to his fur, now colorful instead of the usual silver gray. Once he reached the bank, he shook his fur, getting some of the paint off and putting more on Jack. Crawling over to the young guardian, Aster patted his back as he coughed up the rest of the water.

"Lets go get cleaned up and ya can explain what just happened." Aster told Jack, helping the now rainbow boy up and carrying him to his burrow.

"No-cough cough- I'm fine, Bunny. It's-cough cough- fine. I just need some-cough cough-time." Jack weakly protested. After a while, he gave up and just let Aster carry him. They soon reached a dome shaped house with a wooden door. Aster managed to get the door open and set Jack carefully on his couch before hopping to the bathroom to get a bath running. After the water started running at a somewhat cool temperature, Aster came back into his living room to see that Jack was still where he put him.

"Ah got a bath running, if ya want to go wash the paint off yourself. Ah'll go see if ah got any clothes that fit ya." Aster told the frost child. Jack snapped up at this and gave Aster a confused look.

"Why would you have clothes? I mean, you're a giant rabbit." Aster smirked at the boy.

"Ah thought I was a kangaroo. Go get a bath, ya larkin. Ah'll tell you later." Aster pushed the boy into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Shaking his head, he headed towards his own room to look through his closet. Shuffling through the clothes, he picked out some sweat pants and a paint splattered t-shirt. They were a small on him when he shape shifted, so they could fit Jack. Grabbing a towel from the linen closet, he went over to the bathroom door and knocked loudly.

"Yes?"

"It's me. Ah found some clothes that might fit ya and got ya a towel. Can ah come in?" Aster asked, waiting patiently. He knew that people had different privacy levels and with Jack only knowing him for a few months, he didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

"Um sure?" Jack sounded nervous at the thought. Aster chuckled and closed his eyes as he opened the door.

"It's ok, Ah got my eyes closed. I'm just gonna set this down on the counter and ya can come out when your clean an' dressed." Aster joked, setting said things on the counter. Jack muttered a thanks and Aster quickly left the room. Unsure what to do next; he went to check on the paint river to see what the damage was. Usually, Aster would have yelled at the boy for ruining his Warren, but there was something about his expression and lack of struggle when he was underwater. Most of the river was thawed, but just to be safe; Aster sent a burst of his magic into the stream. Almost immediately, the river unfroze, running like usual.

Smiling at his work, he started to go back to the burrow when I spotted a familiar stick. Picking it up, he remembered that Jack had dropped it when he fell into the river. He might as well give it back to the boy. He walked back to the burrow, carrying the staff carefully in his large paws. When he walked into the living room, he saw Jack unsuccessfully trying to tie the large sweat pants so they wouldn't fall down.

"Having trouble, Frostbite?" Aster asked, clearly amused. Jack scowled at him but lit up when he saw what Aster was carrying.

"My staff! I forgot all about it." Jack exclaimed, still holding up the pants. Aster chuckled and set down the staff.

"Ah'll try and find something smaller." Aster stated, heading to his room once again. Surprisingly, Jack followed, waddling his way behind Aster. Aster once again opened the closet and searched for something.

"So why do you have clothes again?" Jack asked. Aster gave him a glare.

"Ah can turn human, ya know. Ah just don't like it much. An' ya humans have somethin' against nudity so Ah had to collect some type of clothing. It's just accumulated over the years." Aster explained before finding some small, bright green boxers that he had gotten when he was experimenting with his body type. Throwing them at Jack, he closed the closet.

"So you just have a bunch of clothes that you never wear in a closet that you don't use other than to store clothes you don't wear." Jack reasoned, quickly changing into the shorts. Aster shrugged at Jack's observation.

"Its not that much. Ah mean, Ah'm sure ya got as much clothes as this. Ah'm just giving ya this ta hold ya over until ya go back ta your place." Aster said off-handedly, still looking to see if there was anything smaller. Silence filled the room, causing Aster to look at the winter child. Jack was looking down on the ground, his eyes glazed over as if he was deep in thought. "Frostbite?"

Jack's head snapped up and he let out a forced laugh. No need to tell the others about his lack of clothes. Sure, he had a little hidey hole in the north, but he never really took the time to collect any clothes. Why replace something that isnt broken? "Sorry, blanked out. Nah, I don't really own a bunch of clothes. Didn't see any need to own a bunch o stuff when I'm always on the move." Aster raised an eyebrow at this.

"How many clothes do ya own, Jack?" All that came back was a mumble, but Aster had a pretty good guess on what the white haired boy had said. Once again, silence filled the void. Jack started to fidget and decided it was time to leave.

"Well, thanks Bun-bun but I think it's time-"

"Ya know, if ya ever need some new clothes, you can borrow some. Ah mean, ya might have to resize them, but at least you'll have somethin'."Aster offered. Jack seemed surprised at the Australian's offer.

"Really?" Aster shrugged.

"Sure mate. Ah ain't planning on using them anytime soon." Jack smiled softly. Maybe his makeshift family will grow to include Bunny. Not right now, but one day, though he wasnt sure where the pooka would fit in it.

"Thanks, Bunny. I appreciate it." Aster smiled back at Jack. Maybe the larkin wasn't that bad. Aster's face grew serious as what happened at the river flashed in his mind.

"Now, lets talk about the river."

_**Greek vs Geeks: So, the ending was rushed. And I went slightly off topic. But I couldn't resist. And I wanted this out before the end of the day so I could work on Your Guardian Angel tomorrow. So I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I'll probably re do it later so… Have a good Spring Break! And to the guest that asked if I was Italian; the answer is…no. I just like saying Ciao. Though that would be awesome. So I have a question for you guys! Where do you think I'm from? Person who guesses correctly will get a sneak peek of the beginning of the next two chapters! So guess like there is no tomorrow! Ciao my little snowflakes!**_


	4. Making New Friends in Wierd Places

It was a normal summer day for Jack. For once, he had no lessons to attend. Tooth was too busy and North started on a new project that had taken most of his time for the past few weeks. So this left Jack with free time. Of course, it wasn't like he could go out and interact with the children. It was summer in the northern hemisphere and while it may be winter down south, it never got cold enough for him to make it snow.

So he decided to wander around Santoff Clausen. Since North gave him a room after the Guardians had found out that he didn't really have a home, Jack had become curious of the rest of the workshop. So, when he discovered that Santoff Clausen had 3 basements, 4 wings, 3 floors, and over 10 storage spaces, Jack knew that he could keep himself busy for a while. That is why Jack was rummaging through things in the second basement. He had already looked through most of it, but what else was he going to do? Sure, he could go talk with Treddian (well, Jack could talk while Treddian nodded while he did whatever work he had to do in the summer) or track down Karma and help with her work, but that would mean going outside into the heat.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew Jack over the boxes that he was looking through. Landing on his feet, Jack looked around with a look of confusion. The Wind usually couldn't get that strong in buildings, especially in a basement. And it had never blown him away. The Wind was his friend, always there to help him. So why would it blow him away from his curiosity? Another gust of wind hit him, knocking him back and into a shelf. The shelf began to wobble and a box fell off. Jack dived to catch it, but the wind held him at bay.

The box hit the floor and opened almost immediately. As soon as the lid lifted, the whole basement was filled with wind. It was like a tornado was forming out of the box. Jack hit the deck so he wouldn't be blown away and shielded his eyes. The wind spun faster and faster, to the point that all of the shelves and tables were shaking and other knick knacks were thrown to the ground. Then, it stopped. Jack waited for a moment, knowing that this might be like the eye of a storm, before deciding it was safe and scrambled up.

What Jack saw in place of the box was surprising to say the least. Well, it was more of a who rather than a what. Where the box was stood a girl no older than 13 years old. She looked Middle Eastern to him, but he often got his regions mixed up. The girl had dark skin and gray eyes that were wide open. Her dark blue hair was placed in high pigtails that were tied together by white ribbons that matched her simple spring dress. The only color besides her hair and skin was a single blue sash that tied around her waist and a sapphire necklace on her neck. She was barefoot like Jack, but her feet never touched the ground. She was floating in midair.

"Who-who the moon are you?" Jack stuttered, dumbfounded at the sudden appearance of the girl. She looked around, her expression serious and sad. Suddenly, everything that fell was thrown in the air and placed back in its original spot. The girl looked at Jack again before smiling slightly.

"I always hate the mess I make when the box is opened. It doesn't help that it was a contained space." She paused slightly and then floated towards the door. "Come on Jack Frost, we must tell Aster that I have awakened. He will be happy to hear it, though why he placed my box in a basement, I do not understand." She said more, but Jack couldn't hear what since she had already gone up the stairs. Jack jumped over the tables and boxes, happy to find that the wind was cooperating again, and chased after her. Why did she think she was with Bunny? Who was she? And how could she fly without the wings or the wind?

When he caught up with her, she was already on the main floor of Santoff Clausen. Her expression told Jack she was scared by all the noise and movement. Jack flew up next to her. "Hey, are you ok? You seem a little lost." She locked eyes with Jack and nodded.

"I am fine; I am just confused on where I am. Is this the Warren? It looks so different." She explained, looking around again. Jack gave her a weird look. Why would she think this is the Warren?

"No this is Santoff Clausen. You know, Santa's workshop?"

"Who is this 'Santa' you speak of?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Jack asked. The girl smiled softly.

"I am Aira, the Spirit of the Wind. Now, I must talk to Aster. He told me to find him once I was awakened. Do you know where he is?" She introduced. Jack's eyes widened. Spirit of the Wind? He always knew the Wind had a physical body, but he thought she would be older and more knowledgeable. Before he could answer, North burst into the Workshop, startling a few Yetis. Once his eyes spotted the two teens, he muttered some words under his breath.

"Jack! I see you have met Aira, Spirit of the Wind. Come to Globe Room. Bun-Aster will join us shortly."Aira's eyes lit up at North's words. Quickly, she flew down to him and curtsied deeply, finally touching the ground. Both Guardians were shocked at her sudden gesture of formality.

"Thank you sir for finding Aster. May I ask what your name is?" North looked at the girl wearily. Bunny never said much about the spirit trapped in the box; only that she was the Spirit of the Wind, extremely powerful and unpredictable, and only a seasonal spirit of great power could release her. And, of course, if she was ever awakened, to contact him immediately.

"Nicholas St. North. But most people call me North." The girl rose gracefully and smiled softly once again. Jack noticed that her eyes never filled with joy or happiness when she smiled, just gratitude or understanding. His center shuddered at the thought of the young girl not having any joy. She may be a spirit, but she was still a child. He floated down to the pair, deciding to stick close the Aira.

"It is lovely to meet you, Saint North. I am forever grateful to you. Aster will be able to help me adjust to this new world, as he promised." She explained. Turning to Jack, she gave him an innocent look. "Sir Frost, will you please escort me to the Globe Room to meet Aster?"

The response was instantaneous. It was like someone had flipped a switch in Jack's mind. Once he heard the word 'escort', a charming smile graced his face as he offered his arm to her. North noticed that Jack's whole state of being changed. It was like he became a totally different person. Instead of the fun loving, prank pulling teen he usually was, Jack had become a charming elegant gentleman. Maybe Tooth's strict lessons were paying off. If they continued this, he was going to be ready to be introduced by next spring.

"It would be my honor to escort you, ." Jack eloquently said. He felt like he was in a trance really. He knew exactly what to say and what to do, but he wasn't the one doing it. At least, not consciously. They walked at a slow pace, following North through the complex hallways. "So you are the Spirit of the Wind. Does this mean that you have been helping me travel and learn my powers this whole time?"

Aira blushed at this question. "It is my duty to help seasonal spirits, especially when they are first born. I, personally, did not teach you since I was trapped in that box. My essence did though. It is hard to explain, but in a way, yes I did." Jack nodded, taking in the information. So spirits can still control their powers even when they are asleep or trapped. Interesting, though he had already knew it from experience, after '68 and all.

"Well I have to thank you either way. You kept me out of a lot of trouble and saved me more times than I can count over the centuries." Jack paused and smiled weakly. "And you were my only companion for all of those years." He had whispered the last part but Aira had seemed to hear it. She placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"And you were mine. I can still feel what my essence does and I am glad I helped you Jack. You always made the years trapped in the box easier. And I thank you for that. More than you will ever know." She replied, whispering as well. Jack looked up, shocked that anyone was thankful of him. Sure, the Guardians always told him that they appreciated his help, but he couldn't help but feel that they would get annoyed with his presence. Before he could respond though, they entered the Globe Room and Bunny hopped over to them, clearly worried.

"Aira, nice ta see ya again, Sheila. Ah see ya met Frostbite and North. How ya doin'?" Bunny asked the wind sprite. She smiled kindly, releasing Jack's arm. She then did something unexpected. She floated up to the height of Bunny, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed both of his cheeks before crying into his shoulder.

Everyone, Bunny included, was surprised. Jack felt something wrong at the sight of this, but he couldn't place it. He felt…sad? Yeah, that must be what he was feeling. He felt sad. That's why his heart clenched at the sight of Aira with Bunny. Sad that she was crying. Bunny awkwardly wrapped his arms around the younger girl and patted her back. All in all, the three guys were uncomfortable. Slowly, Aira's sobs turned into whimpers and then silence. She unwrapped her arms from the pooka's neck and wiped her eyes. Bunny immediately let go of her and she floated down to the floor.

"I am sorry for my loss of composure. Everything that had happened hit me the moment I saw you Aster." The blue haired girl explained, taking deep breaths to keep her voice steady. She then looked back at Bunny and smiled. "I am fine, though I see that you went back into your original form. Sad, your human form is very charming." Bunny blushed at her comment. Thankfully, no one could see it because of his fur.

This statement sparked Jack's interest though. Ever since Bunny had told him about his other form, jack had wondered what he looked like human. Nothing he thought up matched Bunny perfectly. So, to know that someone had seen this part of Bunny was interesting. He might have to talk to Aira later on about this. Bunny cleared his throat.

"Well Shelia, ya ready ta go? We got a lot ta cover. It's been a few millenniums since ya were around the kits." Aira's eyes lit up once again.

"Yes, I want to see the world and how it has changed. I hope that humans have made some discoveries and improved themselves." She seemed excited, but Jack saw something in those gray eyes. Fear, confusion, insecurity. Things he saw in his own eyes still. Her voice dropped into a whisper. "Is he still…."

"Nah Sheila. Vincent isn't around an'more. Ah haven't seen the bloke since ya went into the box." At her sigh of relief, Bunny continued. "So, before Ah show ya the world, Ah think we need to talk ta May. Just ta make sure ya ready ta assume ya duties again."

"No!" Jack exclaimed before he could stop himself. May was still in her hibernation. She wouldn't wake for another month, when Summer came to the end of its peak. If they went to her home, who knows what would happen to them. Bunny narrowed his eyes slightly while North gave Jack a look of confusion. Aira's eyes widened before she nodded in understanding.

"An' why not?" Bunny asked. Jack always seemed to hold back information about the season spirits. Sure, Bunny was connected to Spring, but he wasn't considered a season spirit. Then again, the season spirits are a very closed off group with many secrets. Jack panicked slightly before coming up with an excuse.

"You know Flowers. She is moody most of the time, but in the summer it gets worse. Actually, all spring spirits get really moody during the summer. It's a rule of thumb to avoid them at all cost during the summer. Besides, you should probably talk to Treddian if you want to check on Aira. Treddian is connected more with the wind than rest of us. You know, with him being the Spirit of Fall and all that." Jack covered up. Aira grinned for once at the name 'Treddian'. Jack smiled as well as he felt a tiny spark of joy go through him. She finally showed happiness, even if it was a smidge.

"Treddian is still on the season's council? That is wonderful! I would love to visit with him. And Fall Spirits are closer to the Wind than the other seasons. Can we please visit him, Aster?" Aira pleaded. Bunny grumbled a bit but nodded. Tapping on the ground, a tunnel appeared and Bunny jumped down it without a second thought. Aira moved to follow him, but looked back at Jack. Flying quickly over to him, she kissed both of his cheeks and smiled softly.

"If you ever want to talk to me, just call out Aira and I will find you. After all, I am the Wind. I am everywhere. Goodbye Jack Frost. It was nice to meet you." She told him before shooting down the tunnel as it closed. Jack stood there for a couple of minutes in complete shock. North chuckled at the two teens actions. He could see how the girl would be considered a little unpredictable. He walked out of the Globe Room to go work on his new project. It was almost done, and then he could test it out.

As the Russian left, Jack smiled and shook his head. Aira was something else. But she was going to be a good friend to Jack, he could tell. Not sure how, but he could. As he walked to his room, he couldn't help but smirk at Treddian and Bunny meeting for the first time. Although Treddian had been around for a long time, longer than anyone else on the Council, he had never met Bunny. That would be an interesting conversation for sure. He had one crazy almost family, that is for sure. And he was pretty sure that Aira had managed to make space for her in it.

_**And Cut! Great chapter everybody. A little overdue. My fault. But my life got extremely busy and I had no inspiration. Technically, this was supposed to be Sandy's chapter but I couldn't think of anything. Shrug. I'll find something. So attention readers! I have decided that I need to enforce a deadline for myself. So every other Sunday will be my Deadline for this story! Chapters may come out before that day, but (hopefully) never after it. I'm really going to try but I make no promises. **_

_**So next order of business is reviews. I don't like forcing you guys to review. I want reviews to be if you have something that you want to say about the story or if you have a suggestion or comment. So I am asking for suggestions. This series of one shots is only going to be 10 chapters covering the time frame between the beginning of Summer to the start of 'A Snowstorm of Secrets', which begins a week before the Winter Solstice. So I have some already planned but I still need ideas for 3-4 more chapters. So if you want to see something specific happen, TELLZ ME! Anyway, Ciao for now my snowflakes! And review please!**_


End file.
